Sex Apocalypse
by kittylover094
Summary: Erza, Lucy, and Grey head out on a strange job given to them by the Master. Details are vague, but chaos erupts whenever a man appears in town. They get more than what they bargain for.


Lucy was enjoying a rare peaceful day at the Fairy Tail Guild hall with Levy. The girls were discussing a book they've both read recently, when Lucy leaned back in her seat and pouted a bit. "It's so incredibly quiet with Natsu and Happy gone," she remarked.  
Levy beamed. "Don't you feel bad for the village they went to go help?"  
The day before, Natsu, Happy and Juvia took a request to help a village that was stuck in a late winter and needed to get their year's harvest started. Lucy hoped dearly that Natsu only melted the snow and didn't actually set anything on fire. She sighed at how hopeless that thought was.  
"Yes, yes I do," she murmured to Levy.  
Levy looked like she was going to say something else when Gajeel popped over and lifted Levy over his shoulder. "Sorry Blondie, but Bookworm and I have plans tonight," he called as he started walking away with a protesting Levy.  
"No, Gajeel! They said they were out at the pharmacy," Levy was saying with a red face as she bounced along with Gajeel's step.  
Lucy smiled at the cute couple as they wandered off and thought to herself that maybe she should take a look at the request board herself. Just as she was about to get up from her seat, Master Markov walked in. He was carrying with him a few sheets of notes and looked to be in a serious mood.  
"Erza!" He called for the scarlet haired warrior who was seated by Mirajane. "I'm assigning you and a few of your choice on a mission." Erza stood up at attention but had a look of worry and curiosity on her face. "Master?"  
Master Markov sighed. "You've been good at solving unique problems before, and there isn't yet an official request to have this issue solved. But in my experience, it is better to prepare ahead." He handed Erza the sheets. "Here are the few details I have. Take a few people with you. I want you to leave tonight."

Erza Scarlett didn't understand the Master's worry in this "problem." The details in the sheets shown that chaos amongst people was erupting from town to town. The people would not say what chaos it was, what caused it or what happened. Only that the event only occurred when a strange-looking man came into town. He was described as being pale, having his long white hair made into two pigtails down his back, and wore a white robe. He would visit the church or that town's place or worship and leave. The chaos did subside, but the people were shaken from it. Some talked with smiles, others with tears in vage terms about the event. And the next town to be "hit" was a short journey from Magnolia.  
There were no fatalities or seemingly any injuries amongst the townspeople. Erza didn't see this strange man as a threat, just someone who needed a stern talking to. She could do this on her own. But Master Markov asked her to bring others.  
Luckily, Grey and Lucy were curious and/or bored enough that they wanted in on the job.  
Erza didn't bother packing up anything since this would be a short trip, and left at about sundown with the ice mage and celestial wizard.

Lucy looks nice, Grey thought to himself as they started walking to their destination. Lucy was wearing a white skirt with pink frill at the end, and a strapless pink shirt to match. Her heels were the same shade of pink, and at that he shook his head. She did know they were going to be walking through a forest, right? He smiled to himself when Lucy caught his eye. She flushed red, and Grey started panicking thinking she got the wrong idea and thought he was staring at her.  
"Grey, you're missing your clothes again," She said with almost indifference.  
Grey was somewhat relieved that was all she flushed about as he quickly retraced his steps to pick up his forgotten clothing.  
As he was finishing putting on his jacket he heard something rustle in the bushes ahead. Erza already had her sword out.  
"Come on out, now!" she demanded with the full authority of Erza Scarlett. Grey briefly wished he had that ability to have such confidence. But Erza's confidence withered away as out stepped a blue hooded figure.  
It was Jellal.

Jellal felt his heart still as he looked upon Erza. She was still so beautiful. She really didn't age a day in those seven years she was missing. Those seven terrible years where he knew she was gone and he could never find her. Ultear and Meredy were good companions who helped him focus on redeeming himself and making the world a better place. It was really easy to dedicate his life to that when the possibility of having something with her was gone. Now, he wished things were different.  
"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza whispered.  
That snapped him back to the current time. "Word of those disturbances have reached my ears, and I want to see if this mysterious man is in need of Crime Sorciere. He seemed to be coming close to Magnolia, so I knew you'd be going after him." Jellal stood at his full height and looked defiantly at Erza. "If there is hope for him, he will be turned to my guild. I will not let you take him into the council's prison to waste away."  
Erza lowered her sword. "We don't even know his crimes."  
Jellal shrugged.  
Erza looked behind him and saw that no one was with him. She raised an eyebrow at that.  
Understanding, he answered, "We have a new recruit. Meredy's abilities works best with him, so I assigned the guild to help him become accustomed to our way of life."  
Erza finally put away her weapon. "We were sent by Master Markov, not by the Council. We will let you take this man with you, if he can be taken and isn't a lost cause."  
Those last words made Jellal flinch, but he nodded.  
Grey and Lucy had been watching this exhange quietly. Grey snorted to himself. Yeah right, he thought. Jellal used this situation as an excuse to be alone with Erza. And Lucy and I are unwanteds.  
Grey had to remind himself that there was no hope for Jellal and Erza, though it was obvious that they loved each other. They should have this time, while they can. He lightly grabbed Lucy's arm and held her back to give the red woman and the blue man some space to walk alone. "Hey Luce, are there any celestial ice spirits?"

It was dark when they entered the church. The plan was that they would meet the mystery man there, and see what kind of magic he had. They would subdue him, and decide what to do from there. The small place of worship was creepy to Lucy. It was lit with candles, had old pews, and smelled of old people. The altar was modest, hip height, and as long as Erza's main sword.  
There were two stained glass windows, one on either side of the building. Rafters showed in the ceiling where bells might once have been. There were thick white streamers linking the pews. Apparently there was a wedding that day and the decorations hadn't fully been taken down. Lucy hoped the couple were having a happy night. Then she remembered what the couple would likely be doing and felt her face go red. She had been intimate with someone before, but it still felt shameful to her.  
"Hey," Grey said as he sat down on the pew next to her. "Your face is matching your shirt again. Are you thinking about the not-subtle couple over there?" He asked, nodding his head to where Erza and Grey stood whispering awkwardly to each other. They were close by the closed church door, away from the light. They looked like a couple wanting to find a cozy spot together, but were stuck with chaperones.  
Lucy shook her head but looked on sadly at Erza. How awful it must be, to be so close to someone you love but not allowed to love them. She wished they would have a night together, but even if the opportunity came, she knew they would refuse. They both dedicated their lives to their guilds. A tragic love story that Lucy didn't have the heart to write.  
"Even alone at night, I bet Erza doesn't cry," Lucy whispered. "She's the strongest person I know. I would have shattered when Jellal turned evil. I would have crumbled at the Tower of Heaven."  
"She almost did, you know," Grey whispered back, subconsciously sitting right against Lucy. "Natsu helped to hold her together. Fairy Tail holds her together. Without the guild, she would have shattered." He leaned back and sighed. "Kinda nice to know we help ease her pain."  
Lucy yawned and leaned against Grey, whose cool body helped to wake her. "You should take love when you have it." She then eyed him. "Like you should with Juvia."  
Grey scrunched up his face at the sound of the water wizard's name. "You try to turn her down. See how well she takes it, if she does take it." He noticed Lucy eyeing him with suspicion. "She's a good friend and aly, but her obsessive nature makes it impossible for me to even consider her as more than that." Lucy was surprised at the anger she heard in Grey's voice.  
Before she could say anything, she noticed the sounds of screaming, yelling and... moaning coming from far away. The people who were making the noise got closer and more people joined in. Lucy stood up and backed up to the altar. She put her hands on her keys and readied her magic. Grey stood a few feet in front of her, legs spread and his hands together in front of him. Jellal had something that looked like rope in his hands, Erza had twin swords out.  
Lucy could hear so much noise from the people being drowned out from the racing of her heart. Light from the new sun was starting to come in through the strained glass window, sending the room into a deep shade of red.  
The door banged open to reveal an ugly man. His teeth had been stretched too far forward, his bushy white eyebrows moving up and down when he blinked his red eyes. His hair was long, straight, and in two long pigtails. To Lucy, he looked like an ugly albino rabbit.  
"Halt!" cried Erza. "Stop where you are and-"  
The man crouched down and jumped an impossible height over Jellal, Erza, Grey and right behind Lucy on the altar.  
"Two men and two women?" He whispered at a fast pace to himself and giggled. "It's like they don't know me at all!"  
"Ice make-" Grey began shouting but before he could finish, the rabbit man toss out two glowing purple orbs. One raced towards Grey, the other, Jellal.  
Both men have superior reflexes and jumped in the air out of the way... but the orbs followed like they were gravitated towards their targets.  
"JELLAL!" Erza screamed a heartbreaking sound as the man got hit and landed on his feet. Grey grunted as his orb went into his chest. Both men landed similarly, and held their heads down.  
"Please Lord forgive me as I bring about the end of humanity," the rabbit man whispered to the altar as Lucy ran for Grey and away from the albino. "May their suffering and starvation be long, and my journey quick." He ended his prayer as quickly as he began and jumped out one of the stained glass windows before any of the swords Erza threw would hit him. Just like that, the man was gone.  
Grey looked slumped and Lucy went over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to holding him up straight, though he was bigger than her. He mildly responded by placing his hand on her hip. "Grey?" She asked. What were those orbs? He doesn't look hurt. His eyes were closed though. By the doors, Erza had her swords out still and was circling the slumped Jellal. She was quietly calling his name but not touching him. She sounded like she was close to panicking.  
Lucy was about to shout at Erza to stop acting like a cat meeting another cat and put away her sword, but she felt something cold on her hip. She looked down to see Grey had encased her keys in a giant ice block.  
"Grey!" Lucy shouted as Grey then snapped the block off her belt and threw it into the pews. He opened his eyes and smiled underneath his bangs.  
Lucy's yell distracted Erza for a moment and Jellal suddenly threw a black orb at Erza. She deflected it with her sword but barely. Jellal then started a full attack on Erza, and that was the last thing Lucy saw before Grey roughly grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She briefly remembered how gently he grabbed her arm before he bent her over the altar. Cold suddenly went up her arms and she realized he was freezing her arms together. It didn't hurt, but she couldn't move her arms at all.  
He pressed himself against her backside as he leaned over to look at her face. Lucy felt her heart freeze as she saw... excitement on Grey's face. She saw it as plainly on his face as she felt it in his pants.  
"Oh no," she said to herself. No wonder the villagers wouldn't speak of what the chaos was. The men had no control over themselves.  
Grey placed an arm on her hip and his other hand delicately pulled down her strapeless shirt. She felt her chest pop out for the world to see, and for Grey to touch.  
He couldn't fit his hand fully over her left breast, as he kissed and licker her neck. Lucy whimpered, wishing someone would save her.. and hating herself for not hating the feeling. She felt herself go wet between her thighs.  
Every time Grey fully stripped, Lucy admired his length. But he was limp at those times, and now he was so hard against her. His manly hands felt so good on her, and his scent was like mint. Lucy was surprised at how much she had wanted him, and felt despair that he wasn't doing these actions on his own.  
Her thoughts ended suddenly as she felt his hand slide from her hip to her ass and slowly trail down to her opening.  
Grey moaned when he felt how wet she was and how much her body wanted him. "This," he whispered while tapping her entryway, "is mine. And I'm going to take my time with you."  
Crash! Lucy tried to look over to where she knew she would see broken pews from Jellal and Erza's fight but her mind went blank when she felt something entirely too cold enter her. It was too cold, too much, too overwhelming to her senses. Then she noticed it was strangely shapped and didn't feel like flesh.  
Lucy looked beneath her to see Grey was fucking her with an ice dildo.  
The ice was melting very quickly as it came in contact with the warmth of her body. Heat rose to Lucy's face. He wants me to want him! She thought suddenly. The bastard is teasing me!  
And worst of all, it was working.  
Lucy arched her back and raised her ass further into the air. It was so cold! But it felt so nice.  
Grey was kissing down Lucy's spine and back up her neck. His scent! Even without the added chill, she knew her nipples would naturally be this hard.  
While holding the makeshift dildo in Lucy, he started tracing her clit delicately with a finger. Then Lucy convulsed against her ice bonds and the weight of him over her. She felt her lubrication leak down her legs.  
Panting, Lucy went limp while Grey gently removed her panties completely. She looked back at him to see him shirtless, his muscles taut, and his black jeans unzipped with his fully erect penis out. She gulped. Can she handle that? It's huge!  
He didn't give her much of a chance to think further on it since he forced himself inside her. His cock was warm compared to the ice, and she adored the feeling of his flesh in her.  
"Oh Grey," Lucy moaned. At the sound of that, she felt him flex inside her, causing a squeal she didn't know she could make.  
He then began relentlessly thrusting inside of her. She felt and knew every inch of him, and loved tensing herself around him, trying to hold onto it before he pulled out, and relaxing to let him push it back it. Didn't want it to end. Wanted it to go on forever. It felt so good, how could it be wrong? She needed him. She wouldn't struggle. He made her so wet.  
"Oh Grey.. GREY!" Lucy screamed just as she heard him grunt and release his cool liquid in her.  
The ice on her arms shattered, and Lucy looked back in time to watch Grey collapse unconscious onto the floor. She tried moving her limbs but felt what she heard being called as "sex drunk". Her limbs were heavy and she could feel Grey's semen sliding down between her legs. She turned to look at Erza and Jellal still fighting- neither seeming to be trying to actually hurt one another. Lucy wanted to help Erza, but her keys were so far away, and she was so tired...

Erza heard Lucy moan and scream Grey's name, and knew better than try to "save" Lucy. No wonder some of the townspeople seemed happy from the chaos. She doubted Lucy would think negatively of this experience.  
But she had to keep on her feet to avoid Jellal's attacks.  
She quipped into her Black Wing Armor to increase the damage of her attacks and hopefully knock Fernandes unconscious. She knew she would feel guilty about that but it would be better than... But would it?  
Jellal kept throwing astral attacks, and jumping around the room to trying to catch her at an angle she wasn't prepared for. He wasn't saying anything to Erza. He just had a determined look in his eyes.  
Not like the sinister look he once had at the Tower of Heaven. This was still her Jellal.  
"Jellal," Erza called out as she flew over his head to land behind him. Her blow aimed at his shoulder missed as he ducked. "Jellal you're being used as a puppet. You're stronger than this."  
Jellal tried sweeping Erza's feet from under her but she was in the air again. He rolled away and sent more light attacks at her.  
"Erza, you don't get it," Jellal answered with a cold smile. "We can finally have the time to be together. Afterwards we'll blame it on his magic, but right now, I am going to have you."  
Jellal sent forth a black orb that was different from the others, an attack Erza hasn't seen him make before. She flew from it as it landed behind her. Suddenly, she felt herself flying backwards towards it, like she was falling. The pews moved and fell with her. She saw the limp forms of Grey and Lucy doing the same. When her back hit the ground, everything stopped moving, everything stopped falling.  
Jellal was now sitting on Erza's chest and quickly bound her hands with the rope item she saw him holding before. She suddenly felt... empty. No not empty, but like a cage had been put on her magic. She looked at the "rope" and realized it was a piece of Milliana's tail, with it's ability to confine the victim's magic.  
"Did you like it?" Jellal asked and Erza struggled under his weight. "In the seven years you were gone I learned a few new tricks. That was a miniature black hole that I could open and close at will." Jellal stroked the wings that could have forced him off of her if Erza had her magic. "It's so useful."  
"Jellal-" Erza began.  
Jellal shushed her. "This is our only chance for this. Let's have fun with it."  
And with that, Jellal used his sleep magic on her, and Erza fell asleep under the man she loved.

Erza woke up feeling that her wrists hurt. Her entire body weight was on them. She opened her eyes to see that she was strung up like a decoration. She looked up to see that Jellal tied the wedding streamers around Milliana's tail and up to the rafters in the ceiling. Sunlight now fully poured in through the broken window, and lighting up the broken church, with bits of wood that used to be pews everywhere. Lucy and Grey were tied up and unconscious in a corner. And Jellal was beside her, smiling. Erza quickly checked herself and noticed she didn't feel like he had been in her. But did he touch her?  
He moved behind her and kissed her neck, trailing his fingers over her exposed middle. Erza cursed that she was caught in her Black Wing armor.  
"Erza," Jellal breathed in her ear. "I know you want me. I know you love me."  
Erza's mind began to race.  
"Er-za," he said slowly, fully enunciating her name. "Scarlett." He placed his face in her soft red hair.  
Erza began thinking about the mysterious man's ability. She looked over at Grey. He became unconscious once he finished in Lucy. Does it take an orgasm to get rid of the effect? Or will Grey still be a sex machine when he woke?  
Jellal grabbed her chin and forced her to look into her eyes, to admire the tattoo on his face. "Don't look at another man," he purred as he moved himself in front of her. "You are mine, my love."  
Erza saw in those eyes that the love was real. It was there, just misguided. She knew what she had to do to make Jellal himself again. And she didn't hate herself or the idea... entirely.  
Erza wrapped her legs around him and pulled Jellal against her and her intimate area. She arched her back to pronounce her chest more to him and heard Jellal softly moan.  
Jellal took out a small knife and started tracing its edge along her belly.  
Erza stiffened. Was she wrong? Was she going to be mutilated here by the man she loved most? She started to fight back a bit until she felt him cut clean through the strap that held the armored cups together. She felt her large breasts poor out for the world to see. Now she was embarrassed. This was all too real for her.  
Jellal gently held one and licked the nipple on the other. "They're so beautiful," he murmured. "I knew they would be. I dreamt of this."  
His knife then cut the straps on her panties and they fell to the ground.  
His other hands trailed softly on her outside, noticing she slickness, slightly tickling Erza. Erza closed her eyes but then found lips mashed against hers. Oh, Jellal! her mind moaned. She deepened the kiss as he entered her with two fingers. Erza smiled in the kiss. This felt good, but she wasn't going to take him like this.  
She suddenly tightened her legs around him, and with all the strength she had in her core, she lifted him and twisted up in the air, entangling Jellal and herself higher up and further into the streamers. She twisted again higher, until their weight was all on her one knee, but she was on top of him, and she was going to have him her way. She was Erza Scarlett.  
Jellal was surprised at the sudden turn of the tables, as he hung there in the air, underneath the goddess of his dreams.  
"Undo your pants," Erza commanded with a smile.  
Jellal happily obeyed and enjoyed watching as Erza lowered herself onto his erected length.  
"Oh, Jellal!" she finally said out loud and she moved him in and out of her. He grabbed her hips to get deeper inside her, inside the woman he loved. She loved his tip, and how it rubbed inside her, how HE fit inside her. This was supposed to happen, and maybe never would have happen otherwise. She moved to take off his shirt and expose his muscled form but the sheets tied around her wrist help her back.  
"Take your shirt off," she said with her full authority. Jellal smiled... shyly at this, and undid his cloak and removed his tight black short sleeve. She watched his abs work as he moved to thrust in her. Erza appreciated the view almost as much as she appreciate his movement in her. She increased the speed of pulling him into her.  
Jellal chuckled breathlessly and flicked one of her nipples with a finger that caught Erza so offguard that she felt herself convulse and lubricate him more. She lost her balance and suddenly they were spinning back down to the ground. Erza grit her teeth at the pain in his wists and her full weight and Jellal's snapped on them.  
Erza looked to see she was still holding Jellal to her with her legs. He clung to her, and was still in her.  
Erza laughed, and Jellal smiled a real smile.  
Jellal dropped his feet to the ground and gently pushed himself in farther and then back out. Erza moaned and pushed her hips forward and Jellal backed away a bit. He took himself out, and then just played at her entrance. Erza trembled and moaned and hated this teasing. Just put it back it! she screamed mentally. She glared at him.  
His hands went around to her muscled ass and squeezed them a bit as he continued to tease.  
Erza was thinking of how hard she should kick him when he fully thrust himself back in her and out. So quick! He continued going in and out so quick. Her eyes were wide as she watched the hunger in his. Her chest bounced around as her hips were moving back and forth so quickly.  
"Jellal!" she squeeked. "Oh, it's... oh Jellal."  
"You're mine," was all he responded as he released his load into her and she felt the warmth of him, and his throbbing cock. She made a move to pull away but he stopped her. "I'm still cumming," he whispered as it started leaking out of her and down her inner thigh. Jellal moaned lightly as he pulled out and collapsed onto the ground.  
Erza felt sleep starting to overtake her as well, but thought in horror that since they were unable to stop that white man here, his next stop would be Magnolia.  
There was a groan and the rafter holding Erza up broke. She caught the plank of wood before it would have landed on Jellal's head. She tossed away the large debris, and collapsed on the ground, and held Jellal's hand as she fell asleep.


End file.
